raythoofandomcom-20200214-history
Tribes
Listed are the tribes of Wraeththu that feature in the books. * Colurastes - The Serpent Hara, whose long hair is snakelike and alive, and plays a role both in seduction and in fighting. Beautiful and deadly, they live in caves, and are surprisingly advanced in herb lore and inception techniques. * Elhmen - A water-loving tribe who practise aquatic magic, dwelling in the mountains northwest of Ferike. * Ferike - A castle-dwelling tribe of hara, very learned and refined in literature and the arts, set in western Jaddayoth. Ferike are famed for their paintings and works of art, as well as their books and poetry. * Garridan - A tribe of Jaddayoth notorious for their poisons. Descended from the warlike Uigenna, they lack a rigid religious structure and stick to the old ways of Wraeththukind. * Gimrah - A tribe of Wraeththu famed for the swift horses they breed. They are more tolerant of the remaining humans than other Wraeththu, and have sheltered a small human community amongst themselves. * Freyhella - Seafaring northern tribe of the eastern continent. Very proud, they venerate harish versions of the Norse Gods. * Froia - A Megalithica tribe dwelling in the Astigi marshes, led by the Braga, living in the floating town of Orense. They can be hired as guides to raft visitors through the waterways. They completely conceal their bodies in robes except for times of ritual aruna. * Gelaming -A very enlightened and advanced tribe set in Almagabra, led by Thiede. The beauty of their capital, Immanion, is legendary. Gelaming have mastered superior magic that allows them feats impossible for other tribes. * Hadassah - A highly social and easygoing tribe from Jaddayoth who are fond of drinking, brawling and entertaining guests, renowned for their hospitality. The complete opposite of the ascetic Maudrah, the gregarious Hadassah wear clothes of the brightest colours and adorn themselves with jewelry, scarves and tassels. * Irraka - Small disorganized band of hara living in the shadow of the Varrs. * Kakkahaar - Nomad, desert-dwelling hara, deft in magic (often black) and in commerce (often of hideous commerce). Their magic is powerful, they are understandably feared by other tribes. * Kalamah - The Cat People of Jaddayoth, Kalamah are a philosophical race that have sought to emulate the feline mind. Renowned for their beauty, cunning and grace, and their feats of architecture, they are inclined to be mercurial and vindictive if wronged. * Maudrah - An austere tribe of hara who abide by a strict code of behaviour that governs every aspect of their daily lives, and the largest tribe of Jaddayoth. Usually clad in dark colours, they are either silver or black-haired. The Niz, an organisation similar to a priestly order, supervise the Maudrah's adherence to their laws. * Nezreka - Small, isolated forest tribe in Anakhai (country west of Jaddayoth) whose totem is the wolf. * Olopade - Isolated tribe northeast of Almagabra, whose Archon, Phade, was once a collaborator of Thiede, who often still asks him favors. * Parsics - A tribe renamed and reformed from the Varrs after the downfall of Ponclast. Now closely tied to the Gelaming of Immanion. * Roselane - A tribe of seers and mystics who dwell in the mountains of eastern Jaddayoth. * Sahale - Known as the Fire People, they are a tribe of underground dwellers who practise fire magic. * Sarock - A tribe of the hara of Saltrock, a desert town in southwest Megalithica by a soda lake. They are industrious, peaceful and known to tell the truth. Their heinama Orien was the second Wraeththu. * Sulh - Mystical, magical and learned, they are a very respected tribe, centered on the island of Alba Sulh, but spread all over Wraeththudom. * Teraghasts - A tribe consisting of the Varrs exiled in the Forest of Gebaddon, and those born there; led by Ponclast. * Uigenna - Feared for their savagery and wild ruthlessness, the Uigenna are one of the first tribes to appear from the original Wraeththu group. Their ferocity is, however, equal to their disorganization. * Unneah - The Unneah are an offshoot of the Uigenna, having shed their viciousness and replaced it with a search for knowledge and caste development. One of the earliest tribes of Megalithica. * Varrs - Ferocious as the Uigenna, but much more organized and "civilized", they have conquered and subdued most of Megalithica. * Zigane - Led by Tel-An-Kaa, a tribe apparently composed of Wraeththu and humans. Category:Tribes Category:Characters Category:Lists